1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dental drill and a method for production thereof.
2. The Prior Art
Dental drills of one-piece construction are already known, which include a shank and an adjoining work section having one or more cutting edges, the drill being furnished in the interior of the shank with a central coolant channel. This coolant channel serves, in working operation of the dental drill, for the purpose of transporting a coolant, particularly a cooling liquid, into the region of the work section where it is used for cooling the work section and the currently treated tooth of a patient.
In known dental drills of that kind the said coolant channel opens into the transition region between the shank and the work section so that coolant already issues in the region of the rear end of the work section and thus directly cools merely the rear part of the work section. A disadvantage of drills of that kind is that only inadequate cooling of the cutting region of the dental drill and also inadequate cooling of the currently treated tooth of the patient take place.
A dental drill having a shank and a work section connected with the shank is described in DE 10 2009 043 875.0. The shank includes a centrally arranged, continuous first channel. The work section has one or more continuous, helically extending further channels. Provided between the shank and the work section is a gap into which the first channel and the further channels open. The shank and the work section are connected together by means of clamping sleeve, a soldered connection or an adhesive connection.